Hello! Morning
Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) i s a weekly television show starring the lead Hello! Project group Morning Musume (although originally, all Hello! Project members were featured). It has aired 11:30 to 12:30 Sundays on TV Tokyo. It has been on the air from April 2000 until April 2007. The name of the show is often abbreviated as ハロモニ (Haromoni). The last episode of Hello! Morning was aired April 1st, 2007 after 354 episodes. The show was replaced with a new show called Haromoni@, which is somewhat shorter and has a different concept. The program is best known outside of Japan due to the "Dramatic Chipmunk", an online phenomenon video Corners Hello! Morning's air time was divided in several corners, some of which were steady and some of which were not. *Hello Morning's Skit Episode Listing The episode titles listed here aren't official. They're just intended to give a rough indication of what's in the episode for help in identification. Most of the first 136 titles were made up by the people who served the episodes on IRC, after that ~Dan~ and Crash-O provide descriptions. Since around episode 200, some of the names are taken from the descriptions at Hello Pro Bittorrent, where episodes of the show are available on a weekly basis. Taka has been updating the early vague episode titles. 2000 Each episode is 30 minutes (24 minutes without commercials). *2000.04.02 #000 - "Episode 0" - preview *2000.04.09 #001 - Idol Legends - Mie *2000.04.16 #002 - Idol Legends - Mihara Junko *2000.04.23 #003 - Idol Legends - Watanabe Minayo *2000.04.30 #004 - Idol Legends - Hayami Yuu *2000.05.07 #005 - Idol Legends - Isono Kiriko / 4th Gen Debut *2000.05.14 #006 - Idol Legends - "Idol Within The Idol" Matsuda Seiko *2000.05.21 #007 - Idol Legends - Tongue Twisters with Nagai Minako *2000.05.28 #008 - Idol Legends - Ichii Sayaka!? *2000.06.04 #009 - Idol Legends - Honda Minako *2000.06.11 #010 - Idol Legends - "Variety Show Idol" Moriguchi Hiroko *2000.06.18 #011 - Idol Legends - "Fashion Model Idol" Rinka *2000.06.25 #012 - Morning Battle - Pro-Wrestling with Crush 2000 *2000.07.02 #013 - Idol Legends - Kousaka Miyuki *2000.07.09 #014 - Yukata Special with Idol Legends Hayashiya Pe & Hayashiya Paako *2000.07.16 #015 - Impersonations with Idol Legend Shimizu Michiko *2000.07.23 #016 - Putter Golf with Idol Legend Matsumoto Iyo *2000.07.30 #017 - H!P 2000 Summer Concert Rehearsals *2000.08.06 #018 - Don't Sing the Last Phrase! *2000.08.13 #019 - True / False Quiz with Shimazaki Wakako *2000.08.20 #020 - True / False Quiz with Mitsui Naomi *2000.08.27 #021 - Hello! Project 2000 Summer Concert 1 Hour Special *2000.09.03 #022 - True / False Quiz with Henmi Emiri *2000.09.10 #023 - Kaiya's Sexy Exercise Ball *2000.09.17 #024 - Pheremones Lecture with Oohara Kaori *2000.09.24 #025 - Hello! Morning Want to See It Once More Request Special *2000.10.01 #026 - Double-Dutch and Country Musume.'s Hokkaido *2000.10.08 #027 - Double-Dutch and Shibata Ayumi in Hokkaido *2000.10.15 #028 - Let's make butter + swordfight *2000.10.22 #029 - Chestnuts + swordfight *2000.10.29 #030 - Pear picking and trot *2000.11.05 #031 - November taiko *2000.11.12 #032 - Onsen + taiko performance *2000.11.19 #033 - Ginger picking + aikido *2000.11.26 #034 - Dance suru no da karaoke *2000.12.03 #035 - Yasuda Kei's birthday + magic tricks *2000.12.10 #036 - Chokotto LOVE karaoke *2000.12.17 #037 - Food and hand bells *2000.12.24 #038 - Minimoni xmas special *2000.12.31 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2001 *2001.01.07 #039 - Hello! Project 2001 special (live) *2001.01.14 #040 - H!P concert at Sun Plaza *2001.01.21 #041 - Minimoni special *2001.01.28 #042 - Quick draw gunfight + Renai karaoke *2001.02.04 #043 - Quick draw gunfight + Jankenpyon karaoke *2001.02.11 #044 - Minimoni magic *2001.02.18 #045 - Minimoni magic continued *2001.02.25 #046 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.03.04 #047 - Hello! Project 2001 special (71 minutes) *2001.03.11 #048 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.03.18 #049 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.03.25 #050 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.04.01 #051 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.04.08 #052 - Minimoni vs Challenge moni *2001.04.15 #053 - Challenge moni's The Godfather *2001.04.22 #054 - Nakazawa cup cooking contest *2001.04.29 #055 - Artist Yasuda quiz *2001.05.06 #056 - Hello! Project Sports meet special *2001.05.13 #057 - Hello! Project Sports meet special *2001.05.20 #058 - Challenge moni and Minimoni highlights *2001.05.27 #059 - Haromoni highlights *2001.06.03 #060 - Haromoni request best 10 *2001.06.10 #061 - Haromoni renewal + Yuko courting *2001.06.17 #062 - Yuko adult training - newscasting *2001.06.24 #063 - Yuko adult training - lucky item search *2001.07.01 #064 - Shuffle Natsu Matsuri special *2001.07.08 #065 - Yuko adult training - human emotions *2001.07.15 #066 - Cultivating appraisal skills *2001.07.22 #067 - Yuko adult training - personality test *2001.07.29 #068 - Nacchi's cooking training *2001.08.05 #069 - Cooking day part 2 *2001.08.12 #070 - Save the princess *2001.08.19 #071 - Haiku day *2001.08.26 #072 - Save the princess - Chami *2001.09.02 #073 - Save the princess - Tsuji *2001.09.09 #074 - Save the princess - Kei *2001.09.16 #075 - Save the princess - Kaori *2001.09.23 #076 - Minimoni world standard collection *2001.09.30 #077 - Guest talk highlights The show becomes longer. 45 minutes (37 minutes without commercials). *2001.10.07 #078 - Time travel + snow white *2001.10.14 #079 - Gender changing + red riding hood *2001.10.21 #080 - Fortune + juggling part 1 *2001.10.28 #081 - Dangle game (first appearance of 5th generation) *2001.11.04 #082 - Last phrase dame dame *2001.11.11 #083 - One-shot pun gags *2001.11.18 #084 - 2nd mimicry throne battle *2001.11.25 #085 - Gesture battle *2001.12.02 #086 - New members 4-takku *2001.12.09 #087 - Memory mimic *2001.12.16 #088 - 2001 confession special *2001.12.23 #089 - Confessions Xmas special *2001.12.30 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2002 *2002.01.06 #090 - New Years highlight collection *2002.01.13 #091 - Dance showdown *2002.01.20 #092 - Hello! Project special *2002.01.27 #093 - Holes of love *2002.02.03 #094 - Music gestures *2002.02.10 #095 - Anata wa dare deshoo *2002.02.17 #096 - Costumed loudness contest *2002.02.24 #097 - Machigai five *2002.03.03 #098 - Hello! Project 2002 special (70 mins) *2002.03.10 #099 - Fashion show *2002.03.17 #100 - 100th episode special *2002.03.24 #101 - Minimoni special *2002.03.31 #102 - Pun champion *2002.04.07 #103 - Dancing queen *2002.04.14 #104 - Sleepover *2002.04.21 #105 - Hanami quiz *2002.04.28 #106 - Body catch *2002.05.05 #107 - Nani Nani hat quiz *2002.05.12 #108 - Machigai five *2002.05.19 #109 - Fuusen bakuhatsu *2002.05.26 #110 - Musical special *2002.06.02 #111 - Balance sense *2002.06.09 #112 - Tsuji-chan's 15th birthday project *2002.06.16 #113 - Holes of love *2002.06.23 #114 - Super yaoya game *2002.06.30 #115 - Hello! Project Kids decision special *2002.07.07 #116 - Shuffle 2002 special *2002.07.14 #117 - Shuffle 2002 special cont'd *2002.07.21 #118 - Take the picture! *2002.07.28 #119 - Last phrase dame dame *2002.08.04 #120 - Summer ultra quiz *2002.08.11 #121 - Haromoni in Hokkaido *2002.08.18 #122 - Haromoni in Hokkaido cont'd *2002.08.25 #123 - Petitmoni 5-maru special *2002.09.01 #124 - H!P Kids came to play special *2002.09.08 #125 - Tanpopo special *2002.09.15 #126 - Gourmet king champion *2002.09.22 #127 - Maki graduation special *2002.09.29 #128 - Haromoni highlights + ng special *2002.10.06 #129 - Oogiri special *2002.10.13 #130 - Oogiri special cont'd *2002.10.20 #131 - Buurabuura dangle game *2002.10.27 #132 - 3rd mimicry throne battle *2002.11.03 #133 - 2nd take the picture! battle *2002.11.10 #134 - Summer fuusen bakuhatsu relay *2002.11.17 #135 - Sports festival in Osaka Dome (part 1) *2002.11.24 #136 - Sports festival in Osaka Dome (part 2) *2002.12.01 #137 - 3rd ultra quiz *2002.12.08 #138 - Kappamoni meet hp kids *2002.12.15 #139 - Morning Musume on trial *2002.12.22 #140 - Morning Musume on trial cont'd *2002.12.29 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2003 Show becomes 55 minutes (44 minutes without commercials). *2003.01.05 #141 - Kanji game *2003.01.12 #142 - Time challenges *2003.01.19 #143 - Top 15 funny clips *2003.01.26 #144 - Introducing 6th generation *2003.02.02 #145 - Sweeping up + folding clothes *2003.02.09 #146 - Last phrase karaoke special *2003.02.16 #147 - Fashion show *2003.02.23 #148 - Ball, dice, and hula hoop games *2003.03.02 #149 - H!P concert special (72 mins) *2003.03.09 #150 - Hyokkori Hyoutanjima performance *2003.03.16 #151 - NG pose *2003.03.23 #152 - Memory game *2003.03.30 #153 - Morning Musume vs Minimoni Show extends to 60 minutes (49 minutes without commercials). TV Tokyo, 11:30am - 12:30pm. *2003.04.06 #154 - Oranges & octopus game *2003.04.13 #155 - Onigiri making game *2003.04.20 #156 - In hotel room *2003.04.27 #157 - Betting for food *2003.05.04 #158 - Table tennis challenge *2003.05.11 #159 - Yasuda Kei hangs out with 6th gen *2003.05.18 #160 - Fujimoto Miki's first appearance on Hello! Morning *2003.05.25 #161 - Final H!P News with Yuko & Rika *2003.06.01 #162 - New MC Special *2003.06.08 #163 - Singing game + 6th gen test *2003.06.15 #164 - Acting/emotions game *2003.06.22 #165 - Nakazawa Yuko's 30th Birthday Special *2003.06.29 #166 - 2003 Shuffles Special *2003.07.06 #167 - 2003 Shuffles Special part 2 *2003.07.13 #168 - Word games/drawing game *2003.07.20 #169 - Word games *2003.07.27 #170 - Cage game *2003.08.03 #171 - Signing names in English *2003.08.10 #172 - Judging Nacchi *2003.08.17 #173 - Clips show *2003.08.24 #174 - Buura buura dangle game *2003.08.31 #175 - Poem writing + cooking *2003.09.07 #176 - Morning Musume in Hawaii *2003.09.14 #177 - Sakura Gumi and Otome Gumi performances *2003.09.21 #178 - Word judo + 6th gen make first appearance in police box skit *2003.09.28 #179 - Food game *2003.10.05 #180 - Good & bad words game *2003.10.12 #181 - Love love poem *2003.10.19 #182 - Kanji/drawing games; Abe Natsumi becomes new host *2003.10.26 #183 - Word Pro Wrestle *2003.11.02 #184 - Music game *2003.11.09 #185 - Voting game; Rika, Maki, and Miki sing Shabondama karaoke *2003.11.16 #186 - Voting game continued *2003.11.23 #187 - Challenge game *2003.11.30 #188 - Hello! Project Sports Festival *2003.12.07 #189 - ZYX performace *2003.12.14 #190 - Blindfold game *2003.12.21 #191 - Food game *2003.12.28 #192 - Trial 2004 *2004.01.03 #SPECIAL - Photo game, intro game, magic tricks, etc. (72 mins) (first episode not broadcast on a Sunday) *2004.01.11 #193 - NG Special *2004.01.18 #194 - Quiz *2004.01.25 #195 - Ai Araba It's All Right and Kiseki no Kaori Dance performances *2004.02.01 #196 - Abe Natsumi's Graduation Special *2004.02.08 #197 - 6th Generation 1 Year Anniversary Special *2004.02.15 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** *2004.02.22 #198 - Sketch Special *2004.02.29 #199 - Abe Natsumi's Graduation Concert (72 mins) *2004.03.07 #200 - Haromoni Awards 2004 *2004.03.14 #201 - Photograph Super 2004 *2004.03.21 #202 - Haromoni Psychological Test *2004.03.28 #203 - Otome Gumi vs Sakura Gumi Physical Endurance Match *2004.04.04 #204 - Yasuda Kei & Inaba Atsuko looking at food *2004.04.11 #205 - Goto Maki fanclub event in Hawaii, Confessions *2004.04.18 #206 - Memorization Battle *2004.04.25 #207 - Find A New Master Painter Game *2004.05.02 #208 - Karaoke Medley Battle *2004.05.09 #209 - Mini Moni Special *2004.05.16 #210 - Morning Musume vs Hello! Morning *2004.05.23 #211 - Monomane Battle *2004.05.30 #212 - Hello! Morning Academy *2004.06.06 #213 - Haromoni Body Word Forming Championship *2004.06.13 #214 - Haromoni Narikiri Grand Prix *2004.06.20 #215 - Haromoni Psychological Test *2004.06.27 #216 - Morning Musume Camera Is My Life Contest *2004.07.04 #217 - Morning Musume Mental & Physical Check-up *2004.07.11 #218 - Hello Morning Shouten like traditional comedy/humor (Oogiri) game *2004.07.18 #219 - Summer Night Scary Story Special *2004.07.25 #220 - 2nd Haromoni Academy *2004.08.01 #221 - Bloodtype Research *2004.08.08 #222 - Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai Special *2004.08.15 #223 - Clips show and Aa Ii na! performance by W *2004.08.22 #224 - Michishige Sayumi, Ishikawa Rika, and Ogawa Makoto go fishing, W go on a rollercoaster *2004.08.29 #225 - Haromoni Calorie Battle *2004.09.05 #226 - Morning Musume in Hawaii *2004.09.12 #227 - Drawing game *2004.09.19 #228 - W visit World Children Game Summit, Morning Musume mutual responsibility game *2004.09.26 #229 - "Aki no Kyuugi" group competition (puzzle games) *2004.10.03 #230 - W in an earthquake simulator and Robokiss performance *2004.10.10 #231 - Buura Buura Dangle Game *2004.10.17 #232 - Recognition Battle *2004.10.24 #233 - Today Music Time 2004 *2004.10.31 #234 - Haromoni Super Magic Special *2004.11.07 #235 - Haromoni Academy Pro Shopper *2004.11.14 #236 - Haromoni Physical Exam *2004.11.21 #237 - Lucky 7 Audition in Okayama *2004.11.28 #238 - Hello Pro All-Stars Special *2004.12.05 #239 - The 4th Haromoni Academy with Abe Natsumi *2004.12.12 #240 - Quiz 1000 Teen Survey *2004.12.19 #241 - Lucky 7 Finalists *2004.12.26 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2005 *2005.01.02 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** *2005.01.09 #242 - Lucky 7 Audition Special *2005.01.16 #243 - Gourmet Bus Tour *2005.01.23 #244 - Haromoni Academy - Stage Magic *2005.01.30 #245 - "Please Take Me On A Date 1" *2005.02.06 #246 - Iida Kaori Graduation Special *2005.02.13 #247 - Previously unshown clips *2005.02.20 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** *2005.02.27 #248 - "Please Take Me On A Date 2" *2005.03.06 #249 - Haromoni 2nd Body Word Forming Championship *2005.03.13 #250 - "Please Take Us On A Date Too" *2005.03.20 #251 - "Please Take Me On A Date 3" *2005.03.27 #252 - Haru wa Michinoku Ohanami Musume (culinary quiz) *2005.04.03 #253 - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special *2005.04.10 #254 - Hello! Morning Paris Collection Beautician Challenge *2005.04.17 #255 - "Please Take Me On A Date 4" *2005.04.24 #256 - Hello! Morning Fortune Telling *2005.05.01 #257 - Morning Musume Audition 2005 Special *2005.05.08 #258 - Ishikawa Rika Graduation Special *2005.05.15 #259 - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special *2005.05.22 #260 - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special (conclusion of past week's episode) *2005.05.29 #261 - Hello! Morning Behavioral Psychology Test *2005.06.05 #262 - 100yen Shop Goods Experiments *2005.06.12 #263 - Hello! Morning 5th Gen vs 6th Gen Fiery Survival Death Match! *2005.06.19 #264 - Shuffle Unit Special *2005.06.26 #265 - Haromoni Academy - English Lesson *2005.07.03 #266 - "Please Take Me On A Date 5" *2005.07.10 #267 - New member Kusumi Koharu Special *2005.07.17 #268 - Observation Battle *2005.07.24 #269 - Summer Yukata Special (part 1) *2005.07.31 #270 - Summer Yukata Special (part 2, conclusion) *2005.08.07 #271 - Mid-Summer Kamakura Date Series 6, Feng Shui (part 1) *2005.08.14 #272 - Mid-Summer Kamakura Date Series 6, Feng Shui (part 2) *2005.08.21 #273 - Food + Magic Contest *2005.08.28 #274 - Amazing Animal Show *2005.09.04 #275 - Karaoke Battle (part 1) *2005.09.11 #276 - "Please Take Me On A Date 7" (Safari) *2005.09.18 #277 - Song Battle *2005.09.25 #278 - Magic Restaurant Idol Battle Show becomes shorter for the first time: broadcast 11:30-12:24 (54 minutes - 44 minutes without commercials). *2005.10.02 #279 - Magic Restaurant Body Text Battle *2005.10.09 #280 - Recap Ranking Special *2005.10.16 #281 - Hypnotism Polygraph Test - Fujimoto Miki *2005.10.23 #282 - Hypnotism Polygraph Test - Michishige Sayumi *2005.10.30 #283 - Dosukoi Game (part 1) *2005.11.06 #284 - Dosukoi Game (part 2, conclusion) *2005.11.13 #285 - Nankai Candies vs. Morning Musume - Revenge battle *2005.11.20 #286 - Brain Scan - Konno Asami *2005.11.27 #287 - Dosukoi! Kinboshi flags *2005.12.04 #288 - Dosukoi! Daruma-san fell down *2005.12.11 #289 - Brain Scan - Kamei Eri *2005.12.18 #290 - Brain Scan - Niigaki Risa *2005.12.25 #291 - Christmas Special 2006 *2006.01.01 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** *2006.01.08 #292 - New Year's Overweight Special (part 1) *2006.01.15 #293 - New Year's Overweight Special (part 2) *2006.01.22 #294 - Entertainment Restaurant *2006.01.29 #295 - Dosukoi! Battle Royale *2006.02.05 #296 - New Year's Overweight Special Unaired scenes *2006.02.12 #297 - Magic Restaurant Recap *2006.02.19 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** *2006.02.26 #298 - Entertainment Restaurant (Itsumo Koko Kara as guests) *2006.03.05 #299 - Gourmet World Cup Games *2006.03.12 #300 - Acting Skills Battle *2006.03.19 #301 - Science Restaurant *2006.03.26 #302 - Ekiben Musume *2006.04.02 #303 - This is Japan: Hato Bus Tour *2006.04.09 #304 - Body Age Assessment Special *2006.04.16 #305 - Haro Moni Disney Special pt. 1 *2006.04.23 #306 - Haro Moni Disney Special pt. 2 *2006.04.30 #307 - Golden Week! Food Ranking Battle *2006.05.07 #308 - World Petit Games *2006.05.14 #309 - Narikiri job acting *2006.05.21 #310 - Drawing skills battle *2006.05.28 #311 - Gourmet World Cup Games 2 *2006.06.04 #312 - World Petit Games 2 *2006.06.11 #313 - Haromoni! Cub Quiz *2006.06.18 #314 - Timeslip Special *2006.06.25 #315 - Surprise Psyche Test *2006.07.02 #316 - Haromoni Shopping King Battle: Comedy Attack Chance! *2006.07.09 #317 - Magic Restaurant Special *2006.07.16 #318 - Kindergarten Special *2006.07.23 #319 - Konno Asami Graduation Special *2006.07.30 #320 - Price Guessing Game *2006.08.06 #321 - Sealife Cubquiz *2006.08.13 #322 - Haromoni Shopping Queen Battle, Comedy Attack Chance! Part 2 *2006.08.20 #323 - Haromoni! Cub Quiz Pt.2 *2006.08.27 #324 - Ogawa Makoto Graduation Special *2006.09.03 #325 - Berryz Koubou - Countryside Trip *2006.09.10 #326 - Magic Restaurant Games *2006.09.17 #327 - Tokyo Strolling *2006.09.24 #328 - Ayaya on Trial *2006.10.01 #329 - All-around Cub Quiz *2006.10.08 #330 - Animal Training Challenge (Mitsui Aika first appearance) *2006.10.15 #331 - Dog Specialty Shops *2006.10.22 #332 - A Day with Rental Dog *2006.10.29 #333 - Animal Wedding *2006.11.05 #334 - Animal Picturebook Making *2006.11.12 #335 - Take Me on a Date Series 6 Kakuda Special *2006.11.19 #336 - Job Simulation Theme Park Special *2006.11.26 #337 - Tsuji vs. Michishige Cooking Battle *2006.12.03 #338 - Sukeban Yakkun Special *2006.12.10 #339 - 8th Generation Audition Results Special *2006.12.17 #340 - Merry Korikkimas Special *2006.12.24 #341 - Christmas Special *2006.12.31 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2007 *2007.01.07 #342 - New Year Special *2007.01.14 #343 - HaroMoni Awards, Best 10 of 2006 *2007.01.21 #344 - Hello! Bowling Battle *2007.01.28 #345 - Performer Panel Quiz *2007.02.04 #346 - Tsuji vs. Michishige Cooking Battle Rematch *2007.02.11 #347 - HaroMoni Academy: Monomane Battle (Mitsui Aika introduction) *2007.02.18 #348 - Draw and Strike!! "Actress Spirit" Performance Check *2007.02.25 #349 - "Painting from a Song" Quiz *2007.03.04 #350 - HaroMoni Academy: Graduating from Short-comings *2007.03.11 #351 - HaroMoni Academy: Comedy Reaction Battle *2007.03.18 #352 - Mikitty Needs a Hobby! HPC Special (Li Chun and Qian Lin first appearance) *2007.03.25 #353 - HaroMoni 7th Anniversary SP, Best 100 of All Time (1/2) *2007.04.01 #354 - HaroMoni 7th Anniversary SP, Best 100 of All Time (2/2) Trivia *The show uses a lot of video game original soundtrack such as Katamari Damacy and'' Guitar Freaks''. Category:Hello! Project Shows Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:1st Generation shows in Category:2nd Generation shows in Category:3rd Generation shows in Category:4th Generation shows in Category:5th Generation shows in Category:6th Generation shows in Category:7th Generation shows in Category:8th Generation shows in Category:Morning Musume shows in Category:Berryz Koubou shows in Category:°C-ute shows in